


New York, New York

by piratexchicx13



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratexchicx13/pseuds/piratexchicx13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a chance meeting at an interview, Tom becomes involved with a woman while in New York filming the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! First time poster on AO3 XD This story started out as a dream that I had and just took off. The first couple of chapters are pretty tame, but eventually there will be shameless smut and lots of it XD BDSM is a running theme in the story so if that's not your style, sorry. I don't make any money from writing this, nor do I own Tom Hiddleston *le sigh*

           Anna took a deep calming breath as she watched the set in front of her. She was in downtown New York in Rockefeller Center, waiting anxiously for her cue to step on set. She had been completely at ease until she’d arrived at the studio to see none other than Tom Hiddleston chatting with Matt Lauer. Tom Hiddleston was as much the imaginary love of her life as he was the bane of her existence. The charming Brit had fueled her fantasies for over a year, ever since the release of the first Thor film. To know that he was in the same room as her made her feel extremely exposed and as skittish as a colt, even though the man had no way of knowing the effect he had on her. Anna had vowed to not give herself away…though she wasn’t sure how long that would last if the those damn blue eyes didn’t stop flicking in her direction. He’s just curious, nothing more. Anna almost laughed aloud at the idea that Tom would be interested in her. _He’s here to do an interview, nothing more. Get a grip Anna, it’s not like he’s going to lock eyes with you and decide he has to chase after you. That only happens in movies. Damn it, why can’t my life be a movie?_ Anna sighed as she listened to Tom’s voice as he spoke to Matt, waiting for the next commercial break and his portion of the interview to begin. Anna took the opportunity to bury her head in her notes, pretending to go over them to avoid the temptation of gawking at the Brit. Only a small segment remained before Tom would take the stage and just after that, Anna would follow. Why couldn’t they have them come on separately? She could probably handle the idea of him watching her offset much better than sitting across from the man. _Why, why, why?! Curse you, universe!_

           “Good morning,” that velvet voice greeted her, jarring her discombobulated brain back into focus. Thoroughly startled, she couldn’t help but stare at the man. Dressed impeccably in a black three piece suit and black and blue striped tie with his ginger hair swept back off his face, he was a lovely sight amidst the dreary studio set. “I’m Tom.” He offered a dazzling smile and his hand which Anna accepted with a small smile, doing her best to remember what words were. Collecting herself, she quickly pulled off her glasses and shoved them into her purse before taking his hand.

           “Good morning,” she managed, returning the smile. “I’m Anna.”

           “Yes, you’re the therapist. My publicist keeps me well informed.” Tom gave another smile at her astounded look. He knew her work? Oh lord, this just got ten times worse.

           “As he should,” Anna laughed lightly. “Knowledge is power after all.”

           “Truest words I know,” Tom echoed her laugh with his own. Hearing his ebullient ‘ehehehe’ in countless interviews couldn’t have prepared her for hearing it from right beside her. It was absolutely adorable, and utterly devastating to her well-being. And he was ginger! She loved that look on him. It did unspeakable things to her, and the scruff on his strong jaw was decidedly not helping. Damn him. “Are you nervous?” his voice pulled her from her silent assessment of him, catching her off guard again.

          “A little,” Anna admitted. “I’ve done plenty of web interviews for the book, but I’ve never been on national television.”

          “Ah,” Tom nodded politely as a man gestured for him. It was nearly time for his segment of their joint interview. “It’s not so bad. Excuse me.” He winked at her as he strode off confidently to be outfitted with his mike. Anna looked away, determined not to gawk. He’d winked at her! _It was nothing Anna, don’t get worked up over it. He’s just trying to help me feel better._

          When Tom had arrived at the studio, he’d known only that the woman appearing with him was a sex therapist promoting her new book. Luke had been able to provide him with a modicum of information on the doctor, namely her impressive resume. Her resume paled in comparison when he had seen her across the room. Tall and lithe, Doctor Anna Fowler was far from what he’d imagined in his mind. He’d expected some middle-aged woman with glasses and a knitted sweater in a ghastly purple. But the reality was welcome, and quite attractive as he spied her nibbling daintily on a triangle of toast from the catering table. _She’s adorable._ She appeared nervous, or at the very least distracted. Letting his eyes drift back to the anchorman he was supposed to be listening to, he tried to ignore the siren across the room. How was he supposed to listen to her talk about sex and not turn into a doddering idiot? _Luke must be torturing me for something._ Once Matt had taken his leave, he fished his phone from his pocket and sent a quick text to his publicist, knowing he would be awake. His phone vibrated immediately, and he smiled to himself as he unlocked the device.

         *No Tom, I am not torturing you. Why do you ask?* Tom snorted to himself as he considered Luke’s reply. Maybe he hadn’t known the woman was young and beautiful.

         *She’s bloody gorgeous, you sod. I swear you did this on purpose.* He pocketed his phone once again, looking over at Doctor Fowler again. Her brown hair hung down to her shoulder blades, pulled back from her face in a loose bun with tendrils framing her face. He did a quick once over, eyeing her athletic form with hungry eyes. His phone vibrating pulled him from his gawking and after glancing around the room nonchalantly, he opened his new message.

         *The therapist?* was the simple reply.

         *Yes the therapist, who else? She could pass for a naughty librarian, and I have to listen to her talk about God knows what without embarrassing myself. It’s not fair.* Ok, maybe he was overreacting a bit. But he was a hot-blooded _single male_ in the presence of a beautiful woman. There were no excuses to be made for him at times like this.

         *Tom I’m not interested in what you think about in your free time, but try to focus okay? Interview first, shameless flirting after.* Tom scoffed, tapping out a quick response.

         *I’m just trying to give you a heads up in case I make a fool of myself.* Tom didn’t have to wait long for a response.

         *Stop making dirty jokes and focus on why you’re there. I didn’t book this interview so you could drool over a woman.* Tom sighed and put his phone away in frustration. His segment was rapidly approaching and he knew she was meant to follow him. Maybe if he talked to her first he could get somewhat comfortable with her before things got…undoubtedly weird. He glanced over at the doctor who was engrossed in her notes, a pair of reading glasses perched on her button nose. Gritting his teeth, Tom dove for his phone, seeking distraction of any kind.

         *SHE EVEN HAS GLASSES LUKE* he felt better after sending the message, looking anywhere in the room but at the woman. His phone vibrated in his hand and he checked it immediately.

         *Bet you’re wishing she was an old woman in a purple sweater aren’t you?* Luke’s sarcastic tone was not lost on Tom, who was indeed wishing this cruel prank would end and the real Doctor Fowler would appear. But that wasn’t going to happen, and he needed to prepare himself for the inevitable. *Just talk to her. You’re overthinking things.* Luke’s new text advised him. Right. He could do this. Tucking his phone away, he made his way over to her and greeted her casually. She jumped slightly before she turned to look at him, pulling her glasses off her nose and tucking them into her purse before taking his outstretched hand.

      “Good morning. I’m Anna.” She returned his smile, making his nerves flutter.

      “Yes, you’re the therapist. My publicist keeps me well informed.” He said smoothly. _The hell he does, the bloody wanker._

      “As he should,” Anna gave a soft laugh. “Knowledge is power after all.” She gave a cheeky grin and he had to return it.

      “Truest words I know,” he laughed with her, captivated by her quiet charms. “Are you nervous?” He asked, wanting to put both her and himself at ease. He hoped upon hope she didn’t discuss anything graphic; if she did his public image would most likely be shot to hell.

      “A little,” Anna admitted noncommittally. “I’ve done plenty of web interviews for the book, but I’ve never been on national television.”

      “Ah,” Tom nodded politely as a man gestured for him. His time with Anna was over. “It’s not so bad. Excuse me.” In a bold move, he winked at her as he strode off to the sound technician to attach a mike to his shirt. Anna watched on with interest as Tom walked onto the set, confidence clear in his gait. He answered Matt and Kate’s questions with ease, completely comfortable in the moment. _Damn him. Then again this is probably his millionth and a half interview._ She was about to retreat to the bathroom to collect her nerves (for the twentieth time) when a techie flagged her across the room to pin her mike on her shirt. _So much for that…_ The show cut to commercial and Anna’s blood pressure sky rocketed. She felt like she was walking to her doom; in a matter of minutes she would be face to face with Tom god-damn Hiddleston talking about BDSM relationships. _Could there be anything more embarrassing?! Oh god, I need a drink…I knew I should have put vodka in my water bottle._

      “This way miss. We’re ready for you.” The sound technician said, ushering her toward the set and her plush arm chair as Matt and Tom were laughing about something. “We’re back on two.” The technician said, retreating from the set and giving a thumbs up to the cameraman. _Oh god, two minutes! Oooohmyyyygoooood…ok Anna, you can do this. Just breathe! Everything will be fine-holy hell why is the cameraman counting?! Has it been two minutes already?!_

      “Please welcome our next guest, Doctor Anna Fowler.” Matt introduced her and Anna took a deep breath as her first national television appearance started. Sitting in the same room as Tom Hiddleston was not helping. She felt like her insides were made of J-ello, just because she knew he was watching her with interest. _Don’t do anything stupid, don’t do anything stupid._ “Doctor Fowler is a sex therapist here in New York and author of her first book, Full Exposure: Opening Up to Sexual Creativity and Erotic Expression. As you all know, the practice of BDSM is under fire by many people calling this kind of expression degrading. Doctor Fowler, can you explain this subculture to us? What exactly does it mean to be involved in a BDSM exchange?” _Fuck, here we go. Can’t believe I’m talking about this in front of my go-to fantasy guy. Why did I ever think it was a good idea to become a sex therapist?_

      “BDSM encompasses a variety of erotic practices involving dominance and submission, role-playing, restraint, and other interpersonal dynamics. Many people engage in BDSM behaviors without even realizing it. Given the wide range of practices, inclusion in the BDSM community is usually dependent on self-identification and shared experience. Interest in BDSM can range from one-time experimentation to a lifestyle, and there is debate over whether a BDSM or kink sexual identity also constitutes a form of sexual orientation.” Anna made the mistake of letting her eyes drift away from Matt and Katie to Tom, who sat with his back straight and his eyes at rapt attention on her. And his fucking legs splayed open. _As usual._

      “So when you say wide range of practices…what all does that include?” Katie asked, drawing Anna away from Tom’s hypnotizing eyes.

      “The three main aspects of the culture are bondage and discipline, dominance and submission, and sadism and masochism. A person might identify chiefly with one aspect, but that’s not to say they don’t enjoy bits and pieces from another. Everyone identifies differently, and the majority of BDSM communities are very open and accepting of this fact.” Anna answered.

      “So there are no set definitions.” Tom spoke up, looking up from her breasts as Anna looked back at him. He really didn’t want to be caught ogling her, even though he could swear he’d caught her ogling him. Now that she was under the bright lighting of the set, he was able to see her much better. She was truly beautiful, there was no denying that. He could see the red tint in her hair now. Her warm amber eyes drew him in and those damn legs and breasts of hers made it extremely difficult to focus. Her stylish clothing accentuated her curvy physique, from the black leather high heeled boots that enclosed her calves, the black pants that clung to her skin, all the way up to the deep blue top she wore. The sleek material gave off a metallic sheen under the set lighting, and the color offset her skin tone perfectly. The sleeves she’d rolled up and buttoned, exposing her soft forearms, which made him want to see more. The collar she’d left unbuttoned, along with the top two buttons, so he could just barely see the tantalizing beginnings of cleavage.

       “Correct,” Anna graced him with a smile and he returned it happily, enjoying the glow her smile brought to her face. “The precise definition of roles and self-identification is a common subject of debate within the communities. For example, in the Dom/sub aspect, people who fluctuate from the dominant to submissive role are known as switches, but a lot of people within the community find the term derogatory. It puts too simple a label on something much more complex.”

       “As I said, there are some groups that are saying this kind of behavior is barbaric and degrading, especially for women who identify as submissives.” Matt said. Anna chuckled at that; how backwards.

       “Not at all; those women make the choice to allow someone, whether it’s a male or female, to dominate them,” she smiled cryptically. “These people, while not necessarily female, do in fact give their consent to a person they trust to take care of them. Consent is the backbone of the BDSM community. Without consent, that is where you get into barbarism. There have been recent studies that show people involved in a BDSM lifestyle to be less likely to commit violent crimes than say…a man who has had no involvement in that lifestyle. What we derive from this data is that people involved in BDSM practices are able to act out their darker urges in a safe environment, with a willing participant. Everything is based on mutual trust, just like any other relationship.”

       “Within the book, there is a chapter where you touch on the best-selling novel Fifty Shades of Grey and I have to say I was rather surprised by your opinion on the work.” Katie said.

       “Ah yes,” Anna gave a light chuckle, lightly scratching her face. “E. L. James and I are not on the best of terms, suffice to say.” She replied.

       “Having read the book I already know the answer, but can you explain to our viewers why you took such a strong stance against the books?” Katie asked.

       “E. L. James did not give her readers an accurate representation of a BDSM relationship. In her novel, the exchange is controlled by Christian Grey. Anastasia is extremely innocent, especially concerning BDSM experiences. I was disturbed by the fact that Christian sort of lulled her into the world of BDSM; it can be extremely overwhelming and it’s something you should ease into.” Anna said firmly.

       “The pair did actually ‘set limits’ as you said a couple should. What exactly was it that you disagreed with?” Matt asked.

       “The thing we have to keep in mind is that limits are the same as rules. Some are flexible, some are not. Soft limits are the rules you’re willing to bend. Hard limits are non-negotiable,” Anna shook her head. “In Fifty Shades of Grey, both Christian and Anastasia set their limits; they even signed a contract to that effect. Yet almost immediately, Christian showed an utter lack of disregard for Anastasia’s hard limits when he pushed her to do what he wanted. This is not an accurate portrayal and only fuels the fire against BDSM practices,” Anna sighed. “Contrary to what people might think, in a BDSM exchange-especially in a D/s partnership, the submissive holds all the power. On the surface these interactions appear to be putting the submissive down, but this isn’t true,” Anna shook her head. “In truth, while the submissive gives his or her dominant power over them, the dominant can only act within certain parameters that they and the submissive have worked out before hand.”

       “So you could say that the dominant is a caregiver of sorts.” Matt summarized.

       “In a way, yes. The dominant is a provider. They know what their partner needs and are happy to take care of those needs, and they do have freedom to choose the way they do so as long as they stay within their predetermined boundaries. Christian Grey is not a good example of a dominant because he is constantly pushing Anastasia to do what he wants.”

       “But in the later books Christian did take very good care of Anastasia.” Katie pointed out.

       “To an extent, yes, but we need to examine his behavior as a whole. Christian is very controlling and possessive of Anastasia, which are usually seen as red flags in any relationship. He comes from a tragic past so he does feel that need to control everything around him, especially women; all of which resemble his birth mother in some fashion. Any psychologist would tell you that this is not the type of person you would want to be involved with. People with those sort of issues rarely have healthy relationships.” Anna said firmly.

       “What type of person would make the best dominant? Is there a certain type of personality or trait that they all share?” Tom asked, regaining Anna’s attention. He could swear he saw a faint blush along her cheek bones, and his inner self grinned like a Cheshire cat.

       “The best dominants are very sympathetic, sensitive people. It’s very important that the dominant is in sync with their submissive in order to take of their needs,” Anna explained. “Whereas controlling and apathetic individuals are very ill-suited for the dominant role.”

       “Can I ask how you identify?” Tom asked, his tone slightly shy. He was pushing her, he knew, but he was burning with curiosity.

       “Guess.” Anna requested, meeting his gaze levelly. He gave a smile, and Anna could swear she melted inside.

       “Are you the dominant one?” he asked, intrigued by the faint rise of color on her cheeks.

       “Only if you ask very, very nicely,” Anna grinned, allowing a hint of mischief to color her eyes. “I’m actually a submissive.”

       “So how exactly does that work?” Katie asked. “Specifically, what all does a dominant do?”

       “It varies from person to person really…there’s a sliding scale, so it can range from being only slightly controlling to completely controlling, say…what your submissive is allowed to wear in public or how they can wear their hair.”

       “Would you be willing to give a small demonstration? Nothing too explicit, just to give us kind of an idea of what the dynamic is like.” Matt said. Anna was shocked by the request, her brain crashing to a stop at the idea of Tom seeing her like that.

       “Um…I didn’t bring anyone with me…” she started. Once again she mistakenly looked directly at Tom, whose eyes had darkened just a touch. “Normally I wouldn’t do anything like that with someone I didn’t know, but I guess I could make an exception,” Tom stared at her in awe, equally startled by her gall and turned on. _Don’t do it, Tom. Don’t say anything…_

       “I don’t know much about it, but I could try.” he offered semi-awkwardly, inwardly cursing himself as he spoke. Why the hell did he have to open his mouth? _Fuck, Luke is going to be furious._ Across from him, Anna was having an internal panic attack and nearly killing herself to seem calm on the outside. _OHMYGODOHMYGODTOMFUCKINGHIDDLESTONWANTS TODOMINATEMEOHMYGODYOUIDIOTSAYYES!!!!! NONONONONONO!! NOTONTVYOUSTUPIDFUCK!! OHMYGODSAYSOMETHING!!_ Anna cleared her throat, trying not to squirm as desire lanced her core, already imagining what was about to happen.

       “Ok, so um…” Anna struggled to extract words from her panic and desire swamped brain. _Keep it together, Anna. Do NOT embarrass yourself in front of Tom Hiddleston!_ “So normally,” Anna attempted to begin her explanation as she did her best to seem natural and not like her insides had turned to what she imagined a star felt like before it exploded. “Before anything happened,” she took a deep composing breath. _You can do this! You can talk about sex with Tom Hiddleston like a normal, functioning adult…that hasn’t gotten off to thoughts of him a million plus times…not to mention your near instant orgasm when you watched The Deep Blue Sea and saw practically all of him naked. Hnn…_ “Tom and I would have a discussion about what is and isn’t okay, we would each be able to set our limits; I would tell him what I’m comfortable with,” _Anything…_ “And he would tell me what he’s comfortable doing.” _Oh honey, you can do anything you fucking want to me._

       “So Tom will have total control.” Matt said. _OHMYGODYESPLEASE!!!_

       “Yes,” Anna replied. “The submissive doesn’t do anything unless they’re told. In some cases the submissive isn’t allowed to speak unless the dominant says they can.” she glanced over at Tom, who was regarding her pensively. _HOLYFUCKINGSHITTHATLOOKI’DKILLTOKNOWWHATHE’STHINKINGRIGHTNOW!!!_ Tom watched Anna unabashedly, taking note of the small squirms that seemingly went unnoticed by Matt and Katie. She was enjoying this! Nervous as he was about being in such tricky territory, he was curious to see how this would play out. What is going through her head right now? Glancing at Matt and Katie, he realized he should probably take control-of Anna- and the situation.

       “I just have a few more questions for you-”

       “Anna,” Tom said, interrupting Katie’s tangent. Anna’s eyes flickered to his, and he could see that her pupils were dilated and gave a small smirk. _You can do this, Tom. It’s just a role…with a gorgeous woman who will probably do whatever I tell her. Fuck._ He held up his hand and beckoned her with a finger. “Come,” Anna swallowed, making no move to get up as her eyes bored into his. _OHMYGODIT’SSTARTINGFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKINGFUCK_ Tom raised a brow at her, showing impatience, and Anna held her breath as she got to her feet and crossed to his side of the room, stopping in front of him. Tom realized she was waiting for him to give her another command, so he told her to turn around. “On your knees.” he said smoothly, watching as Anna complied. When she’d sat back on her haunches at his feet, he leaned forward and threaded his fingers through her loose hair, pulling her head back slightly when he’d fisted a handful of the auburn locks, and Anna’s core throbbed headily. _OHGODPLEASEPULLHARDER…_ As if he’d read her mind, Tom tightened his grip on her hair and as she felt the minute sting in her scalp she allowed her eyes to slip closed for a brief moment and she swallowed, trying to control her rapidly rising heart rate. Tom felt like he was having an out-of-body experience as he looked down at Anna with her eyes closed, his eyes following the movement of muscles down her throat as she swallowed. To have this beautiful woman at his feet, under his hand…and enjoying it? His cock twitched in his lap, thankfully hidden in this position. _Maybe if I-No no no no no! Shut up brain! Don’t even think about it._

       “Um…back to my question: you don’t find the idea of being controlled demeaning?” Katie asked, clearing her throat and dragging Tom’s attention away from Anna for a brief second before he looked back at her. Anna’s warm honey eyes shot up to his, asking permission to speak. He gave it with a subtle nod, turning her head slightly so she looked at Katie.

       “Not if it’s by someone I trust. This instance is different because I don’t know Tom personally, but by giving permission a submissive gives their dominant free reign over their will. That’s not something anyone should give lightly; there need to be rules in place, and both partners need to know what they are and are not okay with. Consent and safety are the most important things.”

       “What about the people who call BDSM abuse? What would you say to them?”

       “A healthy BDSM relationship is completely consensual. In an abusive relationship, the victim has no say, no control over what is done to them. There is no direct connection between BDSM and abuse…” Anna trailed off as Tom’s hand flexed, slightly tightening his hold on her hair and making her scalp tingle. _Hnn…_

       “Anna.” Tom cajoled her softly, snapping her back to reality. His hold loosened and she was able to focus again.

       “Right, sorry,” Anna flushed, smiling embarrassedly. “If we look at the psychology of both BDSM participants and abuse survivors there are major differences. The submissive is able to opt out if things get to be too much for them, whereas a victim of abuse has no say.”

       “Well, thank you very much for being with us, Doctor Fowler, Mr. Hiddleston; that’s all the time we have for today.” Katie said.

       “Have a good day everyone, and we’ll see you tomorrow morning.” Matt signed off and the camera man gave the cut off sign. Tom released his hold on Anna’s hair and offered her his hand to help her to her feet. Anna didn’t meet his eyes, but accepted his hand as she stood up. _Did I do something wrong?_ Anna made a beeline off stage, stopping at the small reception table and grabbing a bottle of water. Tom followed, still intrigued by this woman, coming to a stop next to her at the table.

       “You seem flustered.” he said without preamble, causing Anna to nearly choke on her sip of water.

       “I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t.” she replied honestly with a coughing laugh, daintily dabbing away a droplet of water on her lip with the pad of her finger.

       “I hope I didn’t do anything wrong.” he offered, breathing a small sigh of relief when Anna shook her head.

       “No, no, nothing like that.” she assured him with a small smile.

       “Oh good; I’ve never done anything remotely like that before.” Tom smiled and Anna gave a faint laugh, resting her hand on the table. Tom’s eyes jumped to the surface, which was level with her hips. _Perfect height…shut up!_

       “Could’ve fooled me,” Anna said, getting his mind out of the gutter. “You just kinda ran with it, I’m impressed.” Tom shrugged, pinning her with a playful look.

       “That’s what actors do,” he teased, his eyes darkening slightly. “We’re _very_ good at reading people.” he added, and Anna knew she’d been caught. He knew. He must have seen her checking him out. _Fuck! Now what do I do? Wait…he enjoyed it too! He’s been staring at me since I came on set! Two can play at this game…_

       “So are therapists,” she said cordially, grinning when he looked taken aback. “I was thinking of going for an early lunch, would you like to join me?” she offered boldly. _OH GOD I just asked Tom Hiddleston out!!_

       “Um…” Tom checked his watch, brightening when he realized he had nearly three hours to kill before he needed to be at the airport. “I have some time to kill…what did you have in mind?” _You could bend me over the table and fuck me senseless…_ “Does the Carnegie deli sound good? It’s not far from here,” Anna suggested, mentally slapping herself as more dirty thoughts ran rampant through her brain. _No suggesting you straddle his face…or Loki roleplaying! Oh god, I honestly might die of embarrassment…_ Tom grinned when he noticed a slow blush covering Anna’s cheeks. What was she thinking about? Did she really enjoy having her hair pulled that much?


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Anna have their lunch date. Fun things ensue :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello again everyone! On to chapter two, where we learn about what exactly Anna does. Sorry for the length, but I think you will forgive me when you reach the end :)

       A quick cab ride later, Tom and Anna entered the famous eatery. After getting their food, they sat in a corner booth hoping to stay under the radar. As they sat, the sun came out from behind the clouds and graced their table with warmth. 

       “So how are you enjoying the city?” Anna asked, trying to seem casual as she took a bite of her sub. _Yes, because I always invite handsome men to lunch._

       “-been here for over a year. I haven’t had much time to reacquaint myself.” Tom said before taking a bite himself. Anna nodded politely, pretending she hadn’t been off in her own little world. 

       “That’s no fun. There are so many amazing things here. I’d be happy to show you around a bit if you like.” She offered kindly. 

       “That would be lovely, thank you,” Tom said from behind his napkin, smiling widely as he looked back up at her. “I don’t imagine there would be a better guide than a native.” 

       “Well there’s always Dora the explorer, but somehow I think she’d be rather useless in this case.” Anna joked, giggling with Tom. 

       “No, she wouldn’t be very helpful. I don’t much fancy singing ‘backpack, backpack’ whilst walking around Manhattan.” Tom laughed. 

       “Oh but you’d fit in so well!” Anna giggled. “Downright normal compared to some. Us New Yorkers are…odd, to put it politely.” 

       “Not to mention your famous tempers.” Tom grinned. “Yeah…I’m probably the nicest tour guide you’re gonna find in this city.” 

       “And for that I am grateful,” Tom inclined his head before taking a drink. “So tell me about you. I have to say I’m immensely curious about what it is you actually do.” 

       “Oh,” Anna grinned. “Mostly I work with couples that are dealing with intimacy issues, but I do liaison with the prison facilities on time to time.” 

       “The prisons?” Tom asked incredulously. “What exactly do you do there?” 

       “Nothing too terrifying. I interview the inmates when they arrive, throughout their sentences and before they’re released.” 

       “I’m assuming the ones guilty of sex crimes.” Tom said grimly. 

       “Correct. I’m only called in as a specialist when there are certain…behaviors exhibited by the perp.” 

       “Doesn’t that frighten you?” Tom asked. “I know I would be uncomfortable at the very least.” 

       “Not really no,” Anna shook her head. “There are two guards outside the room at all times, and the inmates are always handcuffed. It’s all in how you present yourself. If you show fear they will try to intimidate you.” She explained. Tom nodded wordlessly, lost in thought. 

       “What exactly do you mean by intimacy issues? I’m sorry to ask so many questions but it’s a profession I know very little about.” 

       “It’s alright, people are always curious. My main focus is on people involved in the BDSM lifestyle but I have clients with issues ranging from erectile dysfunction to sex addiction. Some of them are recovering from sexual assault,” Anna replied casually. She paused when Tom didn’t say anything. “I’m not making you uncomfortable am I? I’m so used to talking about these things with my colleagues that it doesn’t occur to me sometimes that others might be extremely shy in this area.” 

       “No, no, it’s fine,” Tom gave her a reassuring smile. “I’m not sure I could do that. Not just the prison part but all of it. Does it ever get under your skin? I mean-actually, don’t answer that. That was very rude of me. It’s none of my business.” 

       “It’s fine; people ask me that more than you’d think,” Anna smiled. “No, it doesn’t ‘get under my skin’, but I will say that things get…interesting when a surrogate is brought in.” 

       “A surrogate?” Tom asked hesitantly. “Do I want to know?” he asked dubiously. 

       “It’s not as bad as everyone thinks!” Anna laughed. “Surrogates typically only work with couples that are having intimacy issues like non-consummation. They act as a third party with me and a client to help them achieve a number of intimacy goals.” 

       “How so?” Tom asked. 

       “It varies,” Anna shrugged. “A surrogate’s interaction with a client is typically only talking them through a certain act, but it can include intimate contact or even sex.” Tom stared at her blankly, eyes wide and disbelieving, and she had to fight back a chuckle. 

       “And you…watch?” he asked quietly, hesitation dripping from every syllable. 

       “Yes.” Tom groaned, running a hand over his face. 

       “How do you consider that ‘not that bad’? Good God woman, how does it not get to you?” 

       “It’s my job!” Anna laughed. “I can’t very well help someone get over their problems if I’m not observing them. Besides, it wouldn’t be very ethical to fantasize about my patients.” 

       “Well no, of course not, but…do you not have a sex drive at all?” Tom laughed, taking another drink of his water. 

       “Of course I do. That’s what vibrators are for.” Anna said calmly, glancing at Tom in alarm when he spat out his water. “Shit I’m so sorry! I told you, I literally have no filter. I always forget most people aren’t as open as I am.” 

       “It’s fine,” Tom croaked, coughing awkwardly to clear his throat. “Maybe we should talk about something else.” He coughed hoarsely. 

       “Right. Sorry again, I have no tact. How on earth did we get on this topic anyway?” Anna chortled. “Jeez, we only met a few hours ago and here we are talking about sex.” 

       “I’m not sure,” Tom shook his head, grinning lightly. “I have one more question, and then we’re changing the subject.” 

       “Deal.” Anna laughed. “I’ll let you pick the next one.” 

       “Actually, I’m the cause of all this,” Tom smiled apologetically. “For the sake of sanity I think you should pick next.”Anna laughed.  


       “Fine. Question?” She asked, waiting patiently as Tom debated asking his question.  


       “I hope you don’t think me too forward, but I am extremely curious…did you truly enjoy me pulling your hair?” Tom asked and Anna chuckled nervously, glancing away for a moment before turning her eyes on him. 

       “You have no idea.” she admitted, a blush creeping along her cheek bones, much to his enjoyment. 

       “Enlighten me.” he requested with a sassy smirk and Anna blanched, curling her lips inward before giving a small laugh. “It’s just one of those things…let me put it this way: if I was guy…instant boner,” she said and Tom couldn’t help but laugh at her boldness. To think he’d put this lovely woman in such a state…he was enthralled. “And since we’re being honest I’m just gonna lay it out there…I think you’re incredibly sexy.” It was Tom’s turn to choke on his drink (again); he’d not been expecting that in the least. 

       “Thank you for that,” he chuckled nervously. “You’re quite lovely.” he replied safely. 

       “Are you trying to tell me I’m sexy?” Anna teased. 

       “Only if you want me to.” Tom smiled cheekily and Anna laughed at his charm. 

       “Yes please.” she asked sweetly with a smile of her own. 

       “Well since you asked so nicely…you are very sexy Anna.” Tom said, and Anna thought she could die happily at that very instant. 

                                                                                                                                   ~~~~ 

       “This is me.” Anna said as the cabbie pulled over to let her out. 

       “I’ll walk you up.” Tom offered, climbing out of the cab first to open the door for her. 

       “Thank you,” Anna smiled as she stepped out onto the street. “Oh!” she pulled her purse off her shoulder, rooting around for her wallet. She fished out several bills and offered them to Tom. “For my part of the cab.” Tom shook his head with a grin. 

       “No thank you.” 

       “But you already paid for lunch,” Anna objected. “And the cab ride there.” 

       “And?” Tom laughed. “Put your money away Anna.” 

       “Will I offend you if I don’t?” Anna asked teasingly. 

       “Yes.” Tom replied, grinning when Anna huffed and replaced the wallet in her purse. She unzipped a compartment and pulled out her house key, leading him up the stairs to her door. She put the key in the lock and paused. She didn’t want her time with Tom to end. 

       “Would you like to come in?” she offered. “You’ll give me an excuse to open the wine I’ve had sitting in my fridge.” _Great, now he’ll think I’m a lush. It’s not even one o’clock yet._ Tom smiled, and Anna was sure he was going to refuse. 

       “One moment.” he said, making his way back down the steps to pay the cab driver. _He’s staying! Holy shit! Thank God I cleaned my house…_ Tom bounded back up the steps as she unlocked the door, following her inside as the cab took off. 

       “I’m gonna run these upstairs really quick, I’ll be right back,” Anna said after he’d shut the door, pulling her boots off. “Just make yourself at home.” she offered a small smile and disappeared around the corner, walking through the living room to the staircase at the back of the space. The living room was open and airy, spilling into the kitchen around a floor to ceiling divider with a pass-through window and bar. In the middle of the room sat a large dark blue couch, pops of orange and pink splashing off the decorative pillows. A cherry wood coffee table sat in front of it, dotted by a stack of starry coasters and a ceramic basin filled with rocks and candles. Tom let his eyes drift from the bay window on the far wall, immediately noticing her book shelves. An entire wall had been devoted to shelving, her TV in the center with a media cabinet below, the lights from the devices glowing at him through the glass panes. The rest of the shelves, floor to ceiling on either side of the TV, were filled with books. He gave a toothy grin as he moved to look at her collection, feeling akin to a child on Christmas morning. 

       Anna put her boots back in their cubby, trying to calm her racing heart. _Tom Hiddleston is in my house! Oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD!_ She bit her knuckles, hard, and choked back the scream lodged in her throat. She needed to calm down before she went back downstairs. Flirting with the man was one thing, but now he was in her house! She’d offered him wine for fuck’s sake! And everybody knew what that really meant. _I think I’m having a heart attack. Jesus Christ on a cracker, if he touches me I’ll keel over. Ok Anna, just breathe. Don’t leave the man standing in your house forever while you coach yourself in the closet like a loony. Go. Go. GO!_ Anna steeled herself and left the closet, walking back downstairs to find Tom eyeing her library. Anna smiled fondly, wondering if he’d gotten to the Shakespeare yet. 

       “Find something you like?” she asked as she walked up behind him. He turned to look at her, smiling affectionately as she joined him in front of the shelves. 

       “This is fantastic Anna,” he praised, his eyes straying over the many shelves in front of them. “And yes, I did find something I like.” he said, glancing down at her. Anna grinned, looking away shyly. She couldn’t tell if he meant her or the books. 

       “Thank you,” she replied coolly. “Not exactly the setup I’ve always dreamed of, but I love it nonetheless.” she reached out to run her fingertips along a lacquered shelf appreciatively. 

       “What’s your favorite?” Tom asked, smiling when Anna’s eyes lit up. 

       “My favorite?” she gaped at him, biting her lip. “Oh geez, that’s a terrible question; you’ll be stuck listening to me for hours.” she joked, scanning the shelves. 

       “Top five then,” Tom chuckled, enjoying her enthusiasm. “Does that help?” he asked teasingly when she turned her liquid gold orbs on him. 

       “A little,” Anna smiled as she turned to peruse the shelves. “Top five…top five…” _Why does he have to be distracting?_ Tom had removed his jacket, leaving him in his vest and dress shirt. He’d rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, exposing his muscular forearms and it was torture being so close to him. She could smell his cologne, and he smelled amazing. It wasn’t fair. “Fuck me.” she muttered sharply when she banged her elbow on the corner of a shelf. 

       “Beg your pardon?” Tom asked doubtfully, pinning her with an almost scandalized stare. _Way to go Anna, now he’s gonna think you’re a pervert!_

       “I whacked my elbow. Sorry, I swear like a sailor.” Anna explained as she rubbed her elbow. 

       “It’s alright,” Tom laughed. “I’ve heard far worse, I promise. Are you alright?” he asked, reaching out to grasp her elbow, his fingers soothing the flared nerves almost instantly. 

       “Yeah,” Anna said, nerves making her voice higher than usual. “Can I get you something to drink?” she asked steadily, getting control of her nerves. Tom seemed to sense her need for distraction and let go of her arm. Anna immediately felt guilty; he probably thought he’d crossed a line. “I’d hate to be rude.” she said in explanation and Tom smiled kindly. 

       “You’re not,” he assured her, following her to the kitchen. “So the setup you’ve always dreamed of…for your books,” he said, glancing back into the living room when she looked at him over her shoulder. “Tell me about it.” he requested as Anna opened the fridge. 

       “Shiraz or Riesling?” she asked. 

       “Either one is fine with me.” Tom watched as she plucked the bottle of Shiraz from its place in the back of the fridge, his eyes fixed on her backside as she straightened and closed the fridge before crossing to the opposite counter and pulling a wine opener from a drawer. 

       “I’ve always wanted a library like the one in Beauty and the Beast,” Anna said as she uncorked the bottle. “Not quite as big of course, but with floor to ceiling bookshelves full to bursting and rolling ladders. Maybe a spiral staircase in there somewhere.” she smiled fondly, opening a cabinet and reaching for glasses, her shirt riding up to reveal her taut stomach and lean hips. 

       “That sounds lovely,” Tom agreed, smirking when Anna cursed. “Need something?” he asked as she strained to grab glasses from the top shelf. She huffed good-naturedly before turning to look at him. 

       “I can’t reach the top shelf,” she giggled. Tom smiled cheekily and walked over to her, making a show of reaching up for two glasses as she glared at him affably. He set them on the counter in front of her with a soft plink, grinning when he met her eyes. Anna rolled her eyes and smiled, shaking her head as she shut the cabinet. “Thank you.” 

       “You’re welcome.” he replied, tucking his hands in his pockets. 

       “Oh crap, I forgot this needs to breathe.” Anna said with a frown. 

       “You never did tell me your top five.” Tom reminded her, grinning when she laughed. 

       “Really?” she giggled. Tom shrugged. 

       “I’m curious what a sex therapist reads for fun.” he said. Anna smiled, abandoning the wine and making her way back to the bookshelves. 

       “Harry Potter, hands down,” she tapped a shelf as he joined her, watching with mild amusement as she scanned the shelves eagerly. “I love Voldemort, he’s so deliciously evil,” she cackled, bouncing with excitement and making Tom laugh. “I’m sorry, I don’t know where that came from.” she apologized with an embarrassed laugh. 

       “It’s alright.” Tom chuckled. He liked this woman; she was funny and vivacious. And an avid reader; there wasn’t a single shelf along the wall with an empty space. She even had Shakespeare! 

       “Ooh, here’s a good one: The China Garden,” Anna announced. “Ender’s Game is really good too. The Notebook is one of my top five, but I haven’t read it in ages.” 

       “Why not?” Tom asked. 

       “It’s so beautiful, it always makes me cry…not that I need a book for that,” Anna said offhandedly, and Tom saw a deep well of pain in her eyes as she turned away. What could be so painful for someone like her? She seemed so carefree and open. “Anyway!” Anna’s voice snapped him to attention as she turned back to look at him eagerly. “Did you make it to the Shakespeare?” she asked giddily, all trace of sadness gone from her face. 

       “Yes I did,” he replied with a grin. “I’m very impressed; you have all of his work.” 

       “I adore him,” Anna sighed. “It’s impossible for me to pick a favorite; but lately I’ve been partial to A Midsummer Night’s Dream.” 

       “It’s excellent,” Tom agreed. “I would have to say Othello is my personal favorite.” 

       “Othello? Oh, but it’s so depressing!” Anna laughed. 

       “You’re right, it is,” Tom smiled sheepishly. “I love it though. Cymbeline is another favorite.” 

       “What about the Tempest?” Anna asked. “I loved seeing it on stage; it was fantastic!” she gushed, sparking a lively conversation about theatre that lasted well over twenty minutes before either of them remembered the wine. Anna poured them each a glass, bringing the bottle into the living room as they sat on the couch, still talking spiritedly. The discussion turned to movies well into their first glass, both too busy either talking or laughing to remember to drink. Tom finished his first, lazily spinning the glass between his fingertips and laughing at Anna’s description of a foreign film he hadn’t seen. They were seated face to face, mirror opposites, reclined against the back of the couch; Tom with his head propped up on one arm. His face was warm, but whether from the wine or his proximity to Anna he couldn’t tell. He watched as she drained the dregs from her glass, his eyes rapt on her lips. He desperately wanted a taste of her. “Would you like another?” she offered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as he placed his glass on the coffee table. 

       “No thank you,” he shook his head, his eyes following her as she leaned forward to set her glass down as well. “Anna.” he said as she sat back, her face inches from his. She turned her amber eyes on him and he was lost; reaching for her before he could stop himself. He pressed his lips to hers softly, reaching behind her neck to cradle her head after a moment. He felt her hands, light and hesitant, on his shoulders. One drifted to his neck as the kiss deepened, her fingers twining in his hair as her other hand splayed over his collarbone, gripping his shirt collar and her thumb and forefinger ghosting over his skin. Anna went limp, letting Tom press her against the back of the couch as his kisses grew more insistent. He abandoned her lips and dipped his head down to her neck, inhaling her scent as he enjoyed the way she clutched at him. 

       “You smell amazing.” Anna sighed into his hair, biting her lip softly as he pressed a kiss to the hollow of her throat. 

       “So do you,” Tom murmured against her skin, pulling her chest against his. He ghosted a hand up her side, the heel of his hands just grazing her breasts, and pulled away when Anna chortled, squirming against him slightly. “Everything okay?” he asked. 

       “Yeah, I’m just ticklish,” Anna giggled. “Sorry.” Tom smiled, relieved he hadn’t done something wrong. 

       “It’s alright.” he said, gazing at her fondly. She looked simply delectable; eyes sparkling, hair tousled, her lips full and reddened. He could easily get used to seeing her like this. She gave a chipper smile, reaching up to run her fingers over his short stubble affectionately. 

       “I like your beard.” she said shyly, giggling when he grinned. 

       “It’ll be gone soon.” he answered, almost apologetically. 

       “So I should enjoy it while I can?” Anna teased with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

       “Definitely.” Tom nodded and they both laughed as Anna pulled him down to kiss him again. 

       “I like the way you think.” she murmured against his lips and he chuckled, threading his fingers through her hair again as he took her lower lip between his teeth, breathing her in when she exhaled. This woman was so alluring; she enticed him with the smallest of touches. He could easily become addicted if he wasn’t careful. He moved his hand, intent on wrapping his arm around her waist, when Anna hissed sharply. “Ow-ow-ow-hair-in-watch!” she winced as she pulled back. 

       “I’m so sorry!” Tom apologized urgently. “I should have thought to take my watch off. Here, let me get it, just hold still…” He reached up with his other hand, grabbing the strand of hair caught in his watch band, grimacing when Anna hissed again as he untangled it from his watch. “There. You’re free. I’m so sorry.” he said again, slipping the watch off immediately, reaching over to deposit it on the coffee table.

       “It’s fine.” Anna soothed him as she rubbed her tender scalp. 

       “You’re sure?” Tom asked nervously, ready to retreat even as he reached for her again. Anna surprised him by grabbing his tie and pulling him in for a kiss, giggling when he grabbed her. His hands once again grazed her breasts through her shirt, and something inside him snapped. With a growl, Tom pulled her onto his lap and attacked her neck, peppering her skin with kisses and small nips as his hands worked the buttons on her blouse, opening her shirt just enough to let him see the sides of her breasts. Anna whined above him, grazing his hardened cock as she moved and making him gasp. Taking the initiative, Anna pulled him up for a kiss as she shifted on his lap again. Tom growled into her mouth, holding her hips in place as he bucked up into her. Anna gasped, clutching his shoulders tightly as he buried his face in her chest, holding her upright with his large hands as he explored her skin with his tongue. Anna twitched slightly when he gave her breast a quick nip, both of them groaning in frustration when he came across the sleek material of her bra. Tom paused, unsure how to go from here. He wanted to keep going of course; wanted to throw that damn bra out the window. But he also didn’t want Anna to think he was using her for her body, even if hers was amazing. He didn’t want her to think he’d come here for this purpose only; he’d come because he genuinely enjoyed being around her and wanted to know her better. _Well I certainly know her better now…_ He glanced up at Anna looking for some kind of direction, knowing full well he’d do anything she asked. Anna seemed to sense his hesitation and swooped down to capture his lips with hers, running a hand under his collar to grasp the side of his neck. Tom returned the kiss fervently, reaching up to cup her face in his hands. 

       *beep beep* *beep beep* Tom groaned as his watch went off, screeching at them from the coffee table. _Damn._

       “I’m afraid I have to go.” He whispered against Anna’s lips. 

       “Duty calls, huh? It’s okay, I understand.” She replied begrudgingly, placing her hands atop his on her face and grinning when he laced their fingers together. He pulled away from her slowly, reluctantly, and sat up straight so Anna could fix her shirt. His eyes flickered to the swells of her breasts quickly disappearing behind the blue fabric as Anna’s fingers deftly redid the buttons. Her eyes were fixed on the coffee table as she worked mechanically, and Tom briefly wondered if he had crossed a line, but the thought was banished when Anna turned her gaze toward him and smiled brightly. 

       “I’ve had an amazing time with you Anna; I wish I could stay.” he said, bringing her hands to his lips to kiss them both. Anna couldn’t help but blush; he made the gesture seem so intimate. 

       “I have too,” she smiled. “I think your fans would be a little disappointed if you stayed too long though.” she joked with a small laugh. Tom chortled, releasing her hands gently. 

       “You’re probably right. I won’t be back until next week but…I’d like to take you to a proper dinner when I get back, if you’re available.” Tom said hopefully. 

       “I’d love to,” Anna smiled. “Can I ask where you’re going?” she asked he slipped his watch back onto his wrist. 

       “London,” Tom said as he got to his feet. “I’m visiting my family for the week before shooting starts.” he explained. 

       “That sounds like fun,” Anna replied. “I haven’t been to London in ages.” she mused, and Tom grinned. _Maybe someday you’ll come with me. Whoa, Tom, don’t go jumping the gun; you just met this woman a few hours ago!_

       “It’s not much different from New York, truth be told.” he said as he slipped on his shoes. 

       “Still,” Anna shrugged. “I didn’t get to see much. I imagine it would be fascinating.” she said as she handed him his tie. 

       “Parts of it; thank you,” Tom conceded, quickly slipping the tie into place and tying it deftly. “Could I call you while I’m gone?” he asked hopefully, fixing her with a puppy dog look. 

       “Sure.” Anna smiled, typing her number into his phone when he handed it to her. She put a smiley face next to her name, feeling the need to pinch herself. _Who would have thought I’d meet my favorite actor, have him dominate me (on TV!), make out with him and trade numbers, all in the same day! I made out with Tom fucking Hiddleston!!!! And he asked me out!_! Tom’s watch beeped, impatiently reminding him he had other things to do. 

       “I’m so sorry, I really need to get going…thank you for lunch and…everything else.” Tom smiled shyly and Anna felt like a balloon about to burst. 

       “Why are you thanking me?” she laughed. “If you hadn’t offered to…you know,” she smiled nervously. “We wouldn’t have ended up here.” 

       “You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Tom admonished playfully, and Anna gave a mocking scoff. 

       “Tis a far, far cry from a bad thing.” she replied and Tom smiled, giving a quiet sigh when his watch beeped again. 

       “I should go.” he said, pinning her with an amused look. Anna opened the front door for him, wrapping her arms around him for a farewell hug. 

       “Be safe.” she said. 

       “You too.” he pressed a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth and left, walking down the street toward the subway station. Anna watched him go for a few seconds before heaving a swooning sigh and going back inside to polish off the wine. _If this is a dream, for god’s sake don’t let me wake up._

       Five minutes later, she’d downed her second solitary glass when a knock came on her door. Anna set her glass down on the coffee table, her eyes lingering on Tom’s glass for a moment before she crossed to the foyer and opened the door. 

       “Tom, what are you doing here?” she asked incredulously. 

       “I don’t know, actually,” he laughed. “But I think I forgot something.” 

       “What’s that?” Anna asked, jumping in surprise when he leaned in and kissed her. 

       “That.” Tom answered boldly as he pulled back, letting his hands fall to her hips. 

       “You came all the way back here to give me a kiss?” Anna teased as she wound her arms around his shoulders. 

       “I didn’t make it very far, I’m afraid. I spent a good three minutes debating whether or not to knock,” Tom admitted with a shy smile. “I’m sorry, I’m not usually like this.” he apologized. 

       “I don’t mind,” Anna teased with a small smile as she cupped the back of his neck, her fingertips grazing his hair. “But you’ll miss your flight if you don’t go.” 

       “One more.” Tom didn’t wait for an answer before swooping down to kiss her again, his hands holding her body to his as she gripped him tightly. 

       “You’ll be late.” she smiled against his lips. Tom groaned, shifting his weight impatiently. 

       “One more.” he said again, making Anna laugh as he kissed her again. 

       “That’s two!” she cried indignantly. She reached between them to flick his nipple, causing Tom to cry out in surprise. 

       “Did you just flick my nipple?” he asked dramatically. 

       “Yes I did,” Anna quipped, sticking her tongue out at him. “What are you going to do about it? Oh no!” she chided as he made to flick her back, covering her breasts with her hands. 

       “Why not?” Tom asked pitifully. “It’s only fair.” 

       “Because if you do I’ll never let you leave.” Anna argued. 

       “Let me? Remind me who the dominant here is?” Tom joked, laughing when Anna paled slightly. 

       “Don’t be a tease. Last one.” she raised up on her tiptoes and kissed him firmly, smiling when he wrapped his arms around her waist to crush her against him. “Now go!” she laughed, placing a kiss on his cheek before letting her hands fall away from him. 

       “As you wish,” Tom smiled, releasing her from his grip. “I’ll be in touch.” he promised, kissing her cheek before leaving a second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, reviews and comments are welcome.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! The wait is finally over! Sorry this took so long, I got distracted writing the rest of this story :3 Anyway, I hope the texting bit is easy to follow. If it's not I'm sorry! Happy reading and as always, let me know what you think! :)

     Tom flagged down a taxi, quickly sliding into the car before giving the address for his hotel. He was short on time now; he’d lingered with Anna too long. He didn’t regret it at all, but he was thankful he’d had the foresight to pack his things before leaving for his interview this morning. His body was positively thrumming with energy, he was so happy. He couldn’t stop smiling as he thought of Anna. He reached for his phone without thinking, thumb poised to create a new message. He shook his head; it was too soon. _Why am I acting like this? I only met her this morning…_ Try as he might, Tom couldn’t deny that he was completely taken with Anna. He had the urge to tell someone; the romantic in him was bouncing with joy. He pulled out his phone again and quickly dialed his friend Chris Hemsworth.

     “Hello!” the Australian greeted him cheerfully. “How’d the interview go?” he asked.

     “Fantastic,” Tom grinned. “Much better than I expected.”

     “Oh?” Chris asked. “Why’s that?”

     “I met the most gorgeous woman…she was being interviewed too.” Chris laughed in his ear, teasing him.

     “Did you get her number?” Chris teased good-naturedly.

     “I did, actually,” Tom preened, still basking in the afterglow of his time with Anna. “We had lunch.”

     “And what else? You’re leaving something out, I can tell.” Chris pressed him.

     “Now Chris you know I don’t kiss and tell.” Tom chided with a laugh.

     “I know mate, I’m just teasing. You have to at least tell me what she’s like.” Chris ribbed.

     “She’s…amazing, man. She’s smart and funny…loves films and books-she has everything ever written by Shakespeare!”

     “Uh oh. Don’t tell me you’re in love already.” Chris joked.

     “Sod off,” Tom frowned. “I am not.”

     “Beg to differ, mate. You sound over the moon for this girl. What’s her name?” Chris asked.

     “Anna,” Tom said, unable to keep the smile off his face. “I can’t even-” he sighed, running a hand over his forehead as he struggled to find the words to describe Anna. “I’m starting to think I’ve hit my head and just dreamed her up. Do you know what I mean? Just that sort of…surreal feeling.”

     “Tom…” Chris sighed. “Don’t wait three days to call her if you really feel like that. Just be careful, okay? You don’t really know this girl.” He cautioned.

     “I know, I’ll be careful.” Tom allayed his friend’s fears.

                                                                                                ~~~~

     Anna was on her phone as soon as Tom left, dialing her publicist.

     “I hope you’re calling to apologize about the shenanigans on the Today show.” Melissa said dryly in lieu of greeting.

     “You magnificent bitch, I _love_ you!” Anna cried loudly.

     “I’ll take that as a no then,” Melissa chuckled. “I knew you’d be excited but really Anna? Letting the man pull your hair on national television? What the hell were you thinking?!” Anna began to laugh nervously.

     “Um…you don’t want to know.” She replied. Melissa gave a heavy sigh.

     “You owe me big time for cleaning up this mess. The media is having a damn field day with your little escapade. First goddamn interview, Anna!” Melissa huffed angrily.

     “Good thing nothing else happened in public.” Anna chortled and Melissa gasped.

     “Something else happened?!” she cried. “Oh god, what did you do?!”

     “We had lunch…”

     “And what else?”

     “I may have invited him in…”

     “And what else?” Melissa demanded.

     “Hey! That is none of your business!” Anna cried defensively.

     “Anna, I need to know certain things if I’m going to represent you properly. You can’t leave me in the dark.”

     “You don’t need to know that we made out on my couch!”

     “Remind me to sit on the floor next time I’m over,” Melissa deadpanned. “And you’re right, I didn’t need to know that but at least I won’t be caught off guard if some lunatic reporter makes a leap in that direction. Oh god, what if he was seen leaving your house?” she groaned. “I need to do some damage control.”

     “You know, nothing has hit the proverbial fan just yet.” Anna said.

     “Yet being the key word. My job is to keep shit from hitting said fan.” Melissa replied. “I have to give you kudos girl; I have never had a client cause such a stir in their first interview.”

     “Are we still friends?” Anna asked with a laugh. “I could use my friend at the moment.”

     “My friendship comes at a price Anna-girl,” Melissa chuckled. “It’s called behaving like a normal human being, especially in front of the camera!”

     “I could really go without the lecture, Mom. You saw what happened; I didn’t have a choice!” Anna cried defensively.

     “You crazy girl,” Melissa laughed. “Don’t worry, we’re still friends. Just let me do my job, okay?”

     “Okay, okay!” Anna said, ending the call with a huff.

                                                                                                          ~~~~

     Tom sighed despairingly at the long line in front of him. He wasn’t as pressed for time as he’d thought, seeing as he had set his watch an hour early to avoid exactly this situation. At least he wasn’t rushed. Unfortunately, he’d be standing here for a good chunk of time. What the hell could he do to keep himself entertained? He’d already his book (three times) during this trip and he didn’t fancy stepping out of the security line to buy another one. There were no twitter updates (that weren’t about his interview with Anna) and he didn’t feel like playing Trivia Crack. So what to do? He couldn’t just stand about like a gob. He was clutching his phone before he could stop himself. Again, he had the nagging idea to text Anna. Was it really too soon? In the grand scheme of things, what was ‘too soon’? _To hell with it; I’m texting her._ He typed out a short greeting and sent it before he could second-guess himself.

                                                                                                         ~~~~

     Anna looked up from her book when her phone went off, telling her she had a text message. Putting her book down, she picked up her phone and unlocked it, tapping the screen to open the new message.

     *Hello :)* It was from Tom. A giddy smile took over her face as she quickly typed her reply and hit send. Miles away, Tom’s phone chirped in his pocket. He fished it out just as the line moved forward and the person behind him jostled his suitcase, knocking it to the floor.

     “Sorry man.” The man apologized as Tom righted the suitcase, and Tom offered a clipped smile.

     “Perfectly fine.” He replied, placing the suitcase as close to his person as possible. _Could this line move any slower?_ Heaving a quiet sigh of impatience, he unlocked his phone to read his text.

     *Hi there ^.^ how’s the airport?* So it hadn’t been too soon. Tom smiled to himself as he typed his reply.

     *Dreadful. I’m waiting to go through security.* _Not to mention some ponce just knocked over my suitcase._

     *HA! The TSA is the worst. Have fun getting groped :P* Was Anna’s reply. Tom snorted at her frankness, quickly sending a response.

     *I’m sure it would be more enjoyable if you did it ;)* Anna swallowed thickly, staring at the text in disbelief. He was flirting with her! Tom fucking Hiddleston was flirting with her! _Ok Anna, play it cool. You got this, he’s just a regular guy. The hell he is! You’ve fucked him in your dreams so many times you could write a ten novel series about it and have scenes to spare._ Her phone beeped again, dragging her out of her thoughts. It was another text from Tom. *I’m so sorry, that was incredibly forward. I swear I’m not usually like this. I don’t know what’s gotten into me. I hope I haven’t offended you :/*

     *Offended me? Hardly. I take that as a high compliment sir :)* Tom breathed a small sigh of relief as he read Anna’s text.

     *I’m glad to hear it :) I would have been rather upset with myself if I’d managed to scare you off so quickly* He admitted.

     *I’m pretty sure I just groped you on my couch lol Inviting me to do it again is hardly offensive. You’re gonna have to try harder than that, Hiddleston :P* Tom laughed out loud, earning a curious look from a nearby TSA officer. He flashed a smile and returned his attention to his phone.

     *Are you flirting with me Anna?* He texted.

     *Shamelessly XD I can’t help myself lol. My couch is officially my favorite piece of furniture now. So tell me, do you always proposition women within a few hours of meeting them? :P* Anna’s latest text asked. The line moved again; he had to move up before he could reply.

     “Thought so :P And not usually, no. Then again, my first encounter with most women doesn’t involve me dominating them on live television* His text made Anna giggle.

     *Hey, you offered so :P* She texted back.

     *True, I did. I honestly don’t know what came over me. Not that I didn’t enjoy it, but I’ll probably never hear the end of it from my publicist >.<* Anna had to laugh at that.

     *I’ve already been scolded, if it makes you feel any better lol* She replied.

     *So have I. At least someone is sharing my misery :P* Anna laughed at that. She could just picture the look on Tom’s face. _He’s such a dork, I love it._ *Also, I think I rather like your couch myself :)*

     *It’ll still be here when you get back from London ;)* She offered. A girl could only hope this wasn’t a one-time thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dearies! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will be posting the next chapter soon I promise!

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think? I'd love some reviews! Sorry for the length, but it's necessary to set up the story. For anyone that is wondering, the actual author of Anna's book is Susie Bright. Also, in my head Anna looks like Elena Satine.


End file.
